Ski Trip
by reborn
Summary: All the digidestined go on a skiing trip. Will eventually be a flat out romance, but more funny as of now. Takari. Love to hear you comments, feel free to flame me, but you'll get them right back
1. I Need A New Alarm Clock

Hey, this is my first fic, so be nice. No, i don't intend it to be magnificent, kind of a warmup. The digidestined go on a skiing trip, and TK breaks his leg. Mild cursing (their teens, they'd curse in real life) It's a Takari, don't like, don't read. Noone's holding a gun to your head. Actually, it's pretty humorous in some parts, too, so I guess it's part comedy! Enough of me being ignorant, on to the story! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**RIIING!!!** "uh..." T.K. moaned, pressing the pillow down over his head. "hey, T.K.! Would you please get that for me, I'm washing my hair!" "oh, i hate mornings" whined Patamon. T.K. ignored him as he hazily stumbled to the phone. "Hello?" "Hi, T.K.!" T.K.'s heart lept. "Oh, hi Kari! How are you?" "I think the question should be, how are you? It's 12:00!" That woke him up. "WHAT? How did I sleep in to 12:00?" "Did you forget, T.K.?" Kari said in an almost annoyed tone. She had told him 4 times already, how could he forget again? It was like, every time she talked to him, he wouldn't pay attention. Well, he'd be looking at her, but he just didn't seem to pay attention sometimes. 'oh well, that's t.k.' she giggled to herself. "No, kari, i remembered, i think i didn't just didn't set my alarm right or something " "Sure, T.K., she giggled. 'God, i love when she laughs, it's so cute...' The truth is, he did forget. Actually, he'd been having a hard time concentrating on what she told him, or anybody else when he was with her, either. He didn't know why, but when he was with her, he'd really have a hard time concentrating at all. Everything just kind of folded around her, like nothing else really mattered to him. "Ok, i'm sorry. I just... have a lot on my mind lately." That was sure the truth. This whole kari thing was getting out of hand. Lately, he just couldn't focus on anything else. It was even getting him in trouble at school, though it didn't really help she sat across from him all day. Not to mention Davis. He got jealous whenever he got close to her, for some reason. They got in a lot of fights over it. But he didn't really want to fight with Davis, after all, he is another digidestined kid. "That's ok, silly. But you have to be here in an hour, the bus is leaving for the cottage." Oh, damn! Gotta go bye!" "b..." kari started. *click*. T.K. ran to his room. "What are you rushing for, T.K.?" Patamon looked around, half asleep. "Some of us are trying to sleep!" patamon grumbled "Sorry, buddy, but we have to get moving! The bus leaves for the cottage in an hour!" "Ah! You'd better hurry!" Patamon flew out of the room in a frenzy, returning with 2 pieces of toast "Better eat up!" T.K. attempted to eat the piece of toast, and get into his pants, but it just wasn't happening. "Ouch!" T.K. bumped his head off his dresser. "Gosh, T.K., your so clumsy!" patamon laughed.  
  
**********  
  
50 Minutes later, T.K. came flying up to the bus stop, patamon panting behind him. "your... your killing me, T.K.! What happens if a bad digimon show up?" "Relax, there wont be any digimon where we're going." T.K. ran up the bench, where all of the other digidestined were waiting around... Except Kari. "Hey, T.K. what's up?" Sora yelled. "Hey!" everyone yelled in unision. The first thing that popped out of T.K.'s mouth before he even stopped was "Where's Kari?" everyone sweatdrops (Except Davis, he just scowles...) "Wow, that was really discreet..." matt sighed, sarcasticly. "Relax T.K., she's just across the street getting a drink. "Oh, i thought she wasn't coming for a minute." He said, relieved. "You're not impressing anyone, T.S., drop the act." "What do you mean, Davis?" T.K. asked quite audibly. "Hahaah nothing T.R., just kidding" he said nervously, everyone looking at him funny. Noone saw Kari run up behind Davis. "Guess who?" she said, covering his eyes. "Uh... Oprah Winfrey?" Davis joked. "Nope!" giggled Kari. T.K.'s cheeks turned red. He began to get a little annoyed with Davis. 'Wait, where did that come from?' he thought to himself. 'Was I just jealous of Davis? No, i don't think that was it' he dismissed the thought as Kari ran up to him, excited. "We're leaving soon, I'm so excited! I can't wait to get there!" T.K. nodded, lost in Kari. 'She's so excitable. Watching her always makes me happy. She cheers everyone up, no matter how down they are...' "Don't you think, T.K.?" 'Oh, damn! I was doing it again...' "Uh... ya, cool!" he said, hoping it was the right answer. "Ya, that would be great!" she said as she sat down beside Mimi. 'I really have to stop doing that...' "Anyways, the bus ride is going to take approximately five hours." Izzy said "What???!!!" Everyone screamed in unison. "Well, we are going to Canada..." Joe added. "Oh, I can't stay awake that long!" whined Yolie. "Me neither." added Mimi. "I'm cool."\ Matt said casually. Tai rolled his eyes. "Uh, huh. You're always cool." "Yup." Matt replied. "No problem here, I'll just sleep" said Cody, looking half asleep already. "Me too." added an equally tired armadillomon. "I've got my gameboy." Davis proudly presented his gameboy. "I'll probably fall asleep, too." said Kari. "I can just use T.K. as a pillow." she laughed. Everyone caught the blush on T.K.'s face. "Ya..." T.K. said dreamily. "Anyways." Davis interupted, rather abruptly. "How many rooms were there, again?" Izzy checked a piece of paper. "We got the biggest one there. There's 8 rooms." "Eight??!!" Everyone yelled. "Izzy sunk down a little. "It was the best I could do... sorry." "Don't worry about it, Izzy, we could bunk up a few people." said Yolie nudging T.K.'s arm. "What was that for?" he asked, clueless. "Oh, you know..." added Mimi, giggling. T.K. caught Kari's gaze, just long enough to see the slight blush. She looked away quickly, nervously laughing. "Well, I guess we'll see what happens when we get there, haha!" trying to get rid of the awkwardness, really only adding to it. Joe was about to add his two cents when the bus pulled up. Sora whispered to Mimi, who whispered to Yolie, who whispreded to Ken. "Is there something you'd like to share with us?" asked Matt. The three girls and ken rushed to the bus, and ran to the back, filling up the seats. Sora had been trying to get T.K. and Kari together for a while, as well as Yolie and Mimi. Ken started recently too, (mostly because of Yolie) They had planned the day before to try everything in their power to get T.K. and Kari together before the end of the trip. Sora knew that Matt would sit with Tai, Izzy would sit with Joe, and Cody would bug Davis to sit with him. She also knew that T.K. or Kari wouldn't sit together unless they didn't have a choice, considering how shy they were with each other. Everything worked nicely Tai and Matt, Izzy and Joe, and Cody keeps pestering Davis to play his gameboy. 'Perfect' she smiled to herself. 'I'm a good matchmaker...'  
  
********** 2 Hours Later **********  
  
'This is driving me insane! I just can't get comfortable with Kari this close to me!' Kari head started to droop. She bobbed back up, fighting it. Sora nudged Mimi. "Hey, guys. Look." she whispered to Yolie and Ken, who seemed to be quite cozy with eachother. She pointed to Kari. 'Oh, god. Don't let her fall asleep on me..., I'll die! I can't have Kari sleeping against me for three hours!' Kari sleepily layed her head on T.K.'s shoulder. 'Damn...' "Uh...Kari..." "What?" she looked up sleepily at him. He couldn't move her, she looked so tired... "Nothing, go back to sleep. We're not even half way there..." "Okay..." she hardly finished as she drifted off cuddled against T.K. T.K. looked around. He caught Mimi and Sora giggling. 'Why are Sora and Mimi always trying to get me close to Kari?' his thoughts were interupted by a rather angry Davis, glaring at him. T.K. shrugged. Davis looked away again, shaking his head. He looked down at Kari. She had a smile on her face. She mumbled "T.K." "Huh?" he said, caught off guard. She shifted and moved closer. "Oh, she must have been dreaming." he told himself. The soothing car, and the air coming from the windows was getting to him. He started to drift off...  
  
**********  
  
"Wow, you sure look comfy!" T.K. heard Matt say. He felt a rough slap in the head. "Ow, what the hell?" moaned T.K. Matt, Mimi, Sora, Yolie, and Ken were all hunched around, smiling stupid looking smiles. "What!?" T.K. raised his voice, getting a little annoyed. He looked and realized he and Kari were hugging eachother, quite closely, actually. "Whoa!" T.K. yelled, and jumped a little. Kari looked up. After taking a look around, her face turned crimson red. "Okay, I think it's about time to get up!" T.K. yelled and jumped up for his bags. "Uh... yeah! Let's go!" Kari agreed, franticly gathering her things. The rest of the digidesinted were choking down laughter. "Um... lost my gloves..." she said, trying to move out of T.K.'s way. T.K. spooted them. "Um... let me grab that for you." They bent down at the same time, bashing heads "Ow, damnit!" yelled Kari. Everyone was taken aback. "Wow, Kari swore... haha, do it again!" Matt laughed in astonishment. Kari was getting really annoyed now, as was T.K. "Please move." she said aggrevatedly to Mimi. Mimi moved. They watched her storm out, with T.K. right behind her. "Maybe we shouldn't have made a deal about it... I think they're started to get a little annoyed with us..." said Yolie. "Ah, she'll get over it..." Sora said, calmly. "She's just annoyed because we caught her cuddling with T.K." T.K. and Kari made their way to the steps of the cottage with their luggage, walking carefully on the slippery snow. "Wow, that was embarressing..." said Kari, shyly. "Uh, yeah, sorry." "No, it was my fault i didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that. I was just exhausted. I knew those other guys would bug us one way or another if we ended up sitting together. Especially Sora and Mimi." said Kari with a bit of a scowl. "Why do they always bug us, what did we do to make them bug us.?" T.K. said, totally oblivious to the whole situation. Kari opened the front door, slowly. "Hello?" Kari called. Of course, noone answered. "Wow!" she dropped her things and walked in. "Yeah, nice..." T.K. agreed. Tai popped his head in. "Wow, Izzy, good pick, buddy!" The place was BIG. All The digidestined had been planning this for months. They got enough money betwwen all of them to get the biggest cottage in the whole area to stay in for a week. Everyone walked in admiring it. "Hey, look, there's even a fire!" exclaimed agumon, who rushed over and lit it with his pepper breath. "Prodigous!" exclaimed Izzy. "Yeah..." Mimi said, wandering around aimlessly. Everybody started to unpack, when Cody remembered what Izzy said. "Hey, everyone!" Everyone stopped to look at Cody. How do we decide who shares a room?" Everyone moaned. "I forgot about that..." Ken said looking at the ground. "Okay, everyone. what do we do?" "Draw straws! Draw straws!" Yolie suggested, winking at Sora "Hm? Oh... Oh yeah! That's a good idea, right Mimi? "Sounds good!" she added. Before anyone could say anything could say anything Sora yelled "Me and Mimi got the straws!" as they ran off to the kitchen. ' I don't like where this is going' thought T.K. and Kari at the same time. They came back shorly. "Ok, there's four short straws... whoever gets the short straws had to pick someone else with a short straw to stay with!" "Okay!" Everyone nodded. T.K. reached first. "Hold on, T.K.!" Mimi pulled away. "You first Tai!" she said, holding the glass of straws out to Tai. "And why can't I go first?" asked T.K. "We're going to go clockwise." said Sora. T.K. shrugged. "Okay..." he said. 'yeah, I bet I'll get a short straw... and so will Kari...'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So? What do you think? Will T.K. and Kari get the straws? More than likely, I'd say! But what about the other two? Davis, maybe? Will there be some competition? Probably! Find out in my next chapter! Shouldn't be too long!  
  
My e-mail address is Jigglyrock@hotmail.com. I'd really appreciate any sort of response. But if ya flame me, you'll get burned, be sure of that. 


	2. Everyone's Dream Vacation (If You Like T...

Hey all, what's up? Been too damn busy to post anything. Too much work I suppose... but i'm sitting here in my computer chair, and I have the urge to type! So anyways, when we left off, Kari and T.K. had a rather embarrassing situation on the bus, and figured out that Mimi and Sora were trying to get them together. In order to see who had to bunk up in the rooms, Mimi and Sora arranged a little straw drawing session. Now, you can more or less guess that Mimi and Sora are up to something, so i'll pipe down and get typing! Enjoy!--------------------------------------  
----------------------------------  
"Here I go!" Tai said cheerily. He grabbed a straw, and brought it to my face. "Long straw!" He said smugly. "Ok, your turn, Matt!" Matt grabbed a straw "Damn, short straw..." Davis laughed at him. "Wow, sucks to be you!" "Your turn Davis!" "Oh..." Davis concentrated fiercely, as if trying to psychically trying to see through the glass Mimi held. "Okay, Rainman. Pick your straw!" Ken teased. "I'm trying to detect which straw to grab... Wait! I got it!" Davis happily reached in. "You got something alright" said Matt, poutingly. Davis dropped it to his side, head down. "Wrong straw..." Everyone laughed. "Oh well, I'll grab my things." He said, heading out the front door."  
"Wow, this is kind of amusing!" Cody said. Joe sniffled a little. "Oh, maybe we should hurry up it up a bit. My allergies are acting up." "Oh, Joe. Your allergies are always acting up!" Yolie whined. "I have a deadly allergy to dust, you should know that!" "I don't think you have to exaggerate!" "I'm not!" Cody interupted. "QUIET!!!" Everyone looked down, shocked. "Can't you see this horrible game is ripping us apart?" Everyone sweatdrops. "Actually, this is getting rather old. We should probably hurry up a little." "Ya, okay." Yolie pouted. "Kay, T.K. your turn!" Mimi giggled. "That giggle makes me not trust you Mimi..." T.K. said. Mimi just laughed. "Now why would that be? Could it have something to do with K..." "Achoo!!!" T.K. strategically placed a sneeze in the way of sentence. "Bless you, T.K.!" Kari said. "Thanks." T.K. grabbed a straw. "Oh, jeez, a short straw. Who'd of thunk it?" "I dunno, T.K. Who?" Sora mocked him. "I'm getting my things." T.K. left the room. "Here you go Cody! Your turn!" Cody reached up to grab a straw.  
  
**********************  
  
"Wow." T.K. thought, placing his bags down. "Izzy sure is resourceful." He put his things under one of the two single beds. Kari came in. "Hey, T.K.!" she said, flashing the short straw. "Ah, I see we share the room... Do you have any preferences for the bed?" "I like to sleep near the window!" Kari said. "Well, take that one then, I guess." Kari started jumping up and down on the bed. "Wow, it's bouncy!" T.K. couldn't help but to laugh at her light-hearted-ness. "Yeah, sure are comfy, though!" T.K. organized all his stuff, and walked to the door. "Come on, Kari! Let's go check the area out!" "Okay!" she jumped off and ran over beside him. "We're going out to explore the area, Kay guys?" He said to the group. "Okay, but don't be late for dinner, or Mimi'll get ya!" Sora laughed. "I make a mean stew!" Mimi added. "We know, Mimi..." Kari trailed off. The truth is, Mimi really can't cook all that well. Well actually, not well is being polite. She brought a batch of muffins to one of their digidestined group gatherings. Never has there been an event in history involving food which has caused so many injuries. Kari laughed. She had a big picture of gabumon and veemon playing catch with one while Mimi was out of the room. The muffin flew through the door, and there was a scream. Mimi came back in holding a muffin in one hand, and rubbing her leg with the other. Later on, after Yolie tripped and smacked her shoulder off the floor, Tai got beamed in the head with one. Convinced he had suffered head trauma, he hastily left to go to the doctor's office. T.K. shook his head, leading Kari out the door. "You know." Sora said. "I think those two really need to get together. Look at them!" she pointed. Everyone's vision followed her finger, where Kari had T.K. wrestled to the ground, shoving snow in his face. "I think your your right, Sora." Tai said, hugging her. "He's the only boy I'd trust with Kari." Sora rolled her eyes. He was a bit overprotective of Kari... But that was just Tai.  
  
**********************  
  
"Oh, your gonna get it now, Kari!" T.K. laughed, tackling her. "No, sorry T.K., I'm sorry" she put her hands up. T.K. put the snow down, but picked it up again quickly saying "I won't fall for that this time!" Shoving snow down her jacket. "Whoo, that's cold!" She jumped around, trying to shovel the snow out. "I think we should call this a tie, Kari." He announced, wiping his wet face. "Ya, maybe that's a good idea!" She called back. She ran back over to T.K. "So T.K., where should we head?" T.K. took in his surroundings. Trees, trees, and more trees. With the exception of the path leading to the ski lodge, and out of the area. "Hmmmm... let's go this way!" T.K. decided, walking forward. They trudged along for about ten minutes. "Maybe there's not a whole lot of anything around here, Kari, let's go... Wait, what's that?" He said, pointing out a cave.  
"A cave, doofus!" She said, giving him a shot in the arm. "Looks big..." T.K. said, curious as he walked over. "You know, T.K., I heard that there were bears around here... Maybe we shouldn't go near it." T.K. walked a head a little. "I won't go close, I just want to see inside. Inside the cave was bigger that he had thought. He walked right up, and crouched down to see inside. "Be careful T.K." Kari said, looking pretty scared. "No, Kari, it's not a bear's den! Take a look!"  
Kari rushed over. "Wow..." Was about all she could say, as she saw the prettiest icy cavern she had ever seen. T.K. hopped down, crawling in the entrance. "Looks like someone else has been here before, Kari." He said, kicking a burnt log in a little burnt out fire pit surrounded by rocks. "But it's really beautiful..." She said, looking at the top of the cavern, about 20 feet above their heads. Looking down, she spotted a piece of wood embedded into the ice. "What's this?" She picked it up, and blew a little snow off of it. On the board, there were many carvings, about 20 or so, from couples who had stayed in the area before. "Oh, we should come back here later and with something sharp and carve something in here." "Ya, probably... Hey Kari..." Kari tilted her head a little, smiling. "What T.K.?" Her smile made him feel a little weird, but in a good way. "Just thinking, maybe we shouldn't tell the others about this cave. They'd be down here all the time, and I kinda would rather just me and you came here ourselves." Kari blushed. "Oh, ya... Ya, that's a good idea..." she said cooly. "ya..." T.K. just kept staring at her. 'Uh-oh, I'm doing it again. Okay, act cool.' "Oh, Kari. There's something on your coat, there. "Where, here?" Kari looked down at her coat. He gave her nose a flick. "Gotcha!" He said taking off. "Come back here, jerk!" She laughed, running out the entrance after him. All around the lodge, T.K. and Kari's laughter could be heard. Davis was sulking at the door. 'Wish she paid that much attention to me...' he thought, sadly. Izzy walked over to Davis. "What's wrong, Davis?" "Oh... nothing. Just tired." He covered, sighing. He walked over to his and Matt's room. 'I kind of feel bad for Davis... I know how it feels to be ignored.' Izzy thought to himself. He leaned out the door. "YOU GUYS, MIMI'S COOKING HER STEW! AND IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE TO EAT BEFORE IT'S DONE, MIMI'S GONNA MAKE YOU EAT WHAT'S LEFT OVER, TOO!" Izzy smiled and listened. "OH GOD, NO!" He heard them scream, and come running rapidly towards the house. Izzy just laughed and sat down on the couch close to everyone else (Except for Mimi, who was struggling to stir the stew because it was so thick). "So, guys! What's on the agenda for this evening?" "Well," Matt began "I thought maybe we'd all booze it up and play a little strip poker!" "MATT!" Yolie punched him in the arm. "Pshh, didn't hurt." Matt said, cooly, while rubbing his arm. "Actually, we haven't really planned anything yet, but I think we should all think of some games to play" Tai said. "Now what kind of games? Board games, embarassing humiliating games like truth or dare..." Ken started. "Oh, that sounds like fun!" Palmon shot up.   
"Umm... how do we play that?" Everyone fell over. "We'll explain later." Mimi suddenly interrupted. "My stew is ready!" Everyone cringed. Some spilled over the side. "Oops, I'll just wipe that up!" She said, grabbing a cloth. She attempted to scrub it up, but no matter how hard she pushed, how much she pounded the table, or how much she yelled at it, it wasn't coming off the table. She looked up at everyone, red faced. Everyone was smirking. "Oh, well!" She Laughed it off. "I'll put the placemat over it." She dropped the mat over the stew puddle. It landed with a thud. "Let's eat!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, that's some stew! Well, that's the end of this chapter. The next one shouldn't be nearly as long... I'm a lot less busy nowadays, so I've got a lot more time on my hands. The next chapter is "Chapter 3: Mimi's Horrific Chicken Stew!" So see ya then! Oh, and please, r&r! 


	3. Mimi's Horrific Chicken Stew

Well, it's me again. Sorry if I have any big spelling mistakes, i'm finding it a little hard to type right now. I've been playing the guitar for about 4 hours and it feels as if the skins been stripped off them. Anyhoo, here's Chapter 3!  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"So guys, what's the verdict?" "Uh..." Matt foolishly attempted to swallow the malicous mixture, but to no avail. "Well..." Kari just kind of looked at the stew. Cody had tears in his eyes. 'Dear god' T.K. thought to himself. 'They could use this stew to cut diamonds!' "Wow, it's pretty good!" Davis poured himself another bowl, and started shoveling it in his mouth. "Oh my god..." Sora said with her mouth open...  
******************************  
  
"Oh, man... I don't feel too great..." Tai looked at him like he just ordered a big mac from burger king. Matt was laying back, holding his stomach. "Davis?" "What? **Smack**! "What the hell? What was that for?" Matt jumped up and ran for the bathroom. "Okay, that's it, no more stew for me." Sora comment on the way by at the pathetic sight of all the digidestined hunched over the couch. "Okay, what are we doing?" It's too late to ski now, we spent all damn day doing nothing." Ken sat up. "It is time." He said shadily. "What the hell do you mean? The time is here?" Tai said, frightened. "Oh, sorry... bad habit." "Oh." (Everyone relaxes.) The time has come... to play stupid games!" "Oh, good idea." Sora & Mimi walked to the couch and sat down. "What's the choices. "Well, I think we use a system so that it's a surprise what we're playing, whether we want to or not." "Well, fine. Two of you pick a number between 1 and 10. Izzy, what do you think?" "Might a suggest we play a math game?" Davis flew across the room. "Don't EVER say that again." he said, shaking a mock fist. Yolie spoke up. "Let's make the boys play something girlie." "Okay, good idea." "Ya, we'll make them do something embarrasing like spin the bottle." Kari added. "Okay, to hell with this!" T.K. said, making a break for his room. "No you don't!" Kari tackled him. She put T.K. in a headlock. "Come on, bro! What fun would it be without you out here to embarass yourself by staring at Kari? Whooops!..." "That wasn't cool." Tai said. "Sure it was." Kari let T.K. go, and he walked to his room, mad. "Oh... hehe. Guess that's why he didn't want to play..." Matt trailed off, rubbing his neck. "What, T.K. likes me?" Sora stared blankly. "Did that thought never cross your mind?" "Oh... jeez, I guess not..." Kari turned around. "I'm going to go to bed..." "Goodnight Kari" Cody said. "Yep." "Uh huh." "'night."  
"Goodnight" Kari walked up to her and T.K.'s room. "Maybe you shouldn't done that, Matt. It should be T.K.'s decision to tell her that." Yolie said. "Oh ya, you're much better. You just play mind games with them. That's not really funny, either." Sora started to feel bad. "Ya... maybe you're right." Mimi said, thoughtfully. "Just leave them until tomorow, they'll be buddy buddy again." Tai said. "Where did Davis go?" Cody asked. Everybody looked towards Davis and Matt's room. It was shut and locked.  
********************************************  
  
"T.K.?" Kari stepped over his bag. "You sleepin'?" "No" She walked closer. "You're not mad at me are you, Kari?" "No, silly. Why would I be mad?" T.K. rolled over to face her. "I don't know... I just feel like you might be mad at me." "Oh, T.K. I just didn't know that... you liked me that way, that's all. We've just always been friends, so it was kind of weird to hear that." "Oh. Um..." "Um... I'm going to sleep now." She said smiling. "Ya, goodnight Kari."  
********************************************  
  
'Oh, that really upset me... It's like they all want Kari to ignore me and like T.K. That... ass.' Davis thought, laying on his back in bed. 'I remember when Kari and I were good friends in school.' Davis thought fondly. 'She even shared her lunch with me once. I thought I was getting somewhere. I really thought there was a chance.' Davis rolled over on his side. "Then he came and took her away. It's not fair, dammnit!" He yelled, not realizing it. Everyone heard him, including Kari. Davis froze. "Uh... did someone hear that, or was I dreaming it?" He tried to cover. "Um..." Tai looked around at everyone. Mimi shook her head no. "No, nobody heard anything. "Oh... Okay." Davis rolled over, relieved. "Well, guess Davis is all depressed now, too. This is great..." Sora sat down beside him. "No point in worrying about it, Tai. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow. Then, we can go skiing." "I actually forgot about skiing for a while." Matt said. "I think we all did, Matt." Tai headed for his room. " I'm going to bed, 'night." Everyone soon followed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
I really don't know what the hell inspired me to the Davis being depressed thing in there. I guess I always felt sorry for him. Nobody pays attention to him. Oh, well. I have to start writing longer chapters... 


	4. Davis's Attitude Adjustment

Kay, Everyone. I'm back once again, to deliver you the next chapter of ski trip. But first, I'd just like to say... I  
love christmas! I got plenty of Metallica merchandise (My favourite damn band in the universe), nice, new, NOT falling apart clothes and shoes, and a whopping stack of CD's some of which include guns n roses, ac/dc, tool, missy elliot, dr dre, and sum41. The only thing I really didn't get was Jessica Alba... Oh, well. Can't win em' all. Here it is!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun glistened, rising over the snowy fields. The sun reached the side of the cottage, quickly pouring into Davis's window. Davis squinted. "Oh... Stupid sun..." Davis rolled over, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. '....' Davis layed motionless under the covers. "Okay sun, you win this time. I'll rise... but I refuse to shine!" Davis jumped up, stepping over Matt, who was wrapped up on the floor in his sleeping bag, and threw on a shirt. 'Guess we're going skiing this morning.' He walked through the door, heading out into the living room... Only to be presented with the image of Kari laying on T.K., laughing. "Oh jesus... I'm not even gonna ask." Davis turned around, the memories from the previous night returning. Kari jumped off of T.K. "okay, that probably looked really bad." She said, face all red. "ya....." T.K. said, off in lala land. "Whatever, don't talk to me." He said, rather ignorantly, as he walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. Kari's expression changed to one of annoyance. She walked into the kitchen after Davis. "Daisuke Motomiya! Stop acting like a child and tell me what your problem is!" Davis froze. He knew enough about Kari that when she called him by his full name, he was in trouble. "Oh, no problem Kari... Just figured I'd give you and T.F. a little privacy, that's all." Davis reached down into the fridge, grabbing the jug of milk. "Daisuke, are you jealous of Takeru?" He continued to fix his breakfast. He poured a big bowl of cereal, and grabbed a spoon. "I don't know what you're talking about, Hikari. You want some of this, too?" "No, Davis. I just want to know why you're so angry. I don't like to see you depressed." Kari sat down beside him. T.K. just stayed out on the couch. He knew that Davis was jealous of him (like everyone else), and thought he'd just let Kari talk to him. 'Wow, that probably DID look pretty bad. We were just wrestling around...' "Okay, fine Kari, I'll be honest with you. The truth is, yes, I am jealous of T.H." "T.K." Kari corrected. "Whatev... I mean, I am jealous of T.K." Davis looked like he was having trouble talking about it. His face was red, and he wouldn't look at Kari. "But it's not just that, you know? I get the feeling I'm just invited 'cause I'm a digidestined. I mean, hardly anyone pays any attention to me. Maybe I'm a little bit too assertive." Kari smiled. "Oh, everyone likes you here, Davis. We just aren't always on the same wavelength. Your full of energy, Matt acts like he's too cool for everyone... Tai tries to lead us all over the place... Izzy, Joe, and Yolie I think would sometimes rather be at home on their computers... We're all very different, Davis. It doesn't mean we don't like you." Davis blushed. "Really, even you?" "Of course, Davis. I'm sorry that I snapped at you... I'd just rather you talked to us than walk around being annoyed with everyone. If something is bugging you, just tell me, okay?" Kari smiled at Davis. "Ya, your right, Kari... I act a little childish sometimes. I'll come talk to you if there's anything wrong." "I'd like that... And Davis... I was just wrestling with T.K. It's actually pretty embarrassing..." Davis just looked at her. "Ya, I know, Kari." He said, looking a little depressed. "Davis, I know you like me, but I don't feel the same way about you. I just like you as a friend. I think we should try and be better friends from now on, okay?" Those words really stung Davis. He swallowed and breathed before he said "Ya, I'd like that, too, Kari." "Okay, now be happy! We're going skiing!" Kari walked towards the door. "I wanna see a smile, Daisuke!" Davis forced a half assed smiled. "There ya go!" She walked out towards the couch in the living room. Davis stared down at his breakfast. His eyes stung as he held back the tears. 'At least we can be friends...' Davis left the cereal on the counter, and sat back down. 'I guess that's better than nothing... I should try and be happy' Kari back down on the couch beside T.K. "I think Davis is okay, I talked to him." "Ya, it's no good having someone in a rotten mood while we're trying to have a fun vacation." T.K. shifted over away from Kari, still feeling a little awkward from being so close to her. His heart had just slowed down a bit. "Let's be a little nicer to him, okay T.K.? I just think he feels a little left out from everybody else, that's all." "No problem, Kari." He smiled at her. Meanwhile, Mimi and Sora came out of the room they shared. "What's going on, it's so early!" Sora said, stretching. Mimi still had her eyes closed. "I'm getting breakfast." She said, stumbling into the door before successfully making into the kitchen. "Oh, nothing Sora. Davis was just a little cranky... but I set him straight." Kari said, smiling. "Oh..." Sora said, walking to the kitchen. Tai's door opened, as well. His hair was matted to his head puffed out all wild. "How you doing, Tai?" T.K. asked. "Coffee..." he said, walking to the kitchen. "Okay..." Kari giggled. "Guess everyone's waking up, now. Let's go sit in the kitchen with them." "Okay." They walked to the kitchen, just as Cody walked out. "Wow, I slept good." T.K. laughed. "I think you may be the only one, Cody. EVeryone else looks pretty tired, and me and Kari were up half the night talking. " Sora's ears shot up. "What were you two up doing?" "Only talking, Sora." T.K. said, flatly. "Oh, ya? That sounds like fun." "Yes, Sora. Talking's just a ton of fun. He said, sarcastically, walking to the kitchen. Kari sat down at the big wooden table in the kitchen. Everyone was shoveling cereal in their mouths, except for Tai, who was currently snoring into his cup of coffee. "What did you guys all do last night, anyway?" Davis asked. Mimi looked up from her cereal. "We played all those fun, embarrassing, girly games we were talking about." "Oh, god, good thing I went to bed..." He laughed. "It was pretty funny, we made Tai admit he likes Sora." Cody laughed. Sora blushed as Kari smiled at her. "Oh, yeah?" "Yep." Tai shot up. "How did I get out here?" He asked, seemingly confused. "Um... Tai... You came out here and made yourself a coffee." Kari giggled. "What the heck? I don't even drink coffee!" He stated, puzzled.  
****************************************  
  
After a tiring walk (nothing compared to the horrors of walking in the digital world), they finally arrived outside a large ski lodge. "Alright! Now, who's going where? I'm going to the big hill." Tai said, rather proudly. "Me too." said Matt, heading up towards the hill. T.K. looked a little pale at the site of the huge hill before them. "Uh... I'm going to the beginner's hill, I'm really not that good at skiing." Kari walked beside him. "I'm going over there, too. I'm not that great either." Davis fought down the urge to get mad, and regained his composture. "I'm going to the big hill, I've been skiing for years." Everyone looked shocked that Davis was heading a separate way from Kari and T.K. "Uh... I'm going to the beginner's hill. I hate heights." Cody said, meekly. Yolie slung her skiing bag over her back. "Uh, this things too heavy, I can't carry it up that big hill." Ken rushed over. "Here, Yolie. I got that." Yolie blushed. "Oh... thank you, Ken." "So I take it you two are going up the big hill instead, then?" "I guess so!" Yolie said, laughing at Ken who was having a hard time balancing the two heavy bags on his back. "Sora and I will head up the big hill, right Sora?" Mimi looked at the empty spot where Sora once stood. "Hey! ...Fine! I'm going up there, too!" She trudged through the heavy snow after Sora. "Wait up!" Joe looked at the huge hill. "I can't go up there, I'm allergic to heights!" He lied, walking towards the little hill. "Well, where you going, Izzy?" "Actually, Tai, I'm quite an accomplished skiier. I'll be joining you up top of the large hill." Tai looked shocked. "Uh... Okay." They both headed towards the big hill, walking through the thick blanket of snow.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry you guys, I tend to get off track of what I write when I space it between a few days. It kinda jumps all over the place, doesn't it? Oh, well... Let me know what ya think, okay? 


	5. Break A Leg

Hey, what's up? Sorry about being so damn lazy lately, but I just really haven't had a lot of inspiration lately to write. Hoo boy... okay, I remember where I left off now... they were heading up the hill. Oh, by the way... thanks for all of your nice reviews, I appreciate that a lot.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
T.K. wobbled on his skiis a little. 'Oh, great. I'm probably gonna fall and Kari'll think I'm really pathetic... oh well... just have to keep my balance as well as I can...' He grabbed onto a tree at the top of the hill. Kari walked up beside him. "What's wrong, T.K.? You're not afraid of heights, are you?" She asked, kindly. "Uh... no! No, of course not.. I'm just not feeling all that great right now, I'm just going to take a seat for a sec." He said, exaggerating how sick he was feeling. 'Phew... bought myself some time...' T.K. looked down the small hill. A wave of nausea swept over him as he looked down the small hill, looking more like a mountain to T.K. T.K. never particularly liked heights... He had a faint memory of falling out of his treehouse in his backyard and breaking his arm when he was really young. The fear never really left him. 'I'm going to have to go down that hill eventually' He thought, with his hand on his chin. 'If I don't, I'll never hear the end of it...' He half chuckled, half grunted, remembering the camping trip they had taken in the summer. After flirting with Kari for an extensive period of time (he didn't really realize he was doing it, he just kind of got wrapped up in it), a very jealous Davis had 'jokingly' pushed him off the big hill that they were all diving off of. not being the best swimmer, T.K. had hit the water forcefully, and hurt his arm. He tried to swim to the surface, but he couldn't use his arm well enough. He remembered Kari jumping in and swimming him to the shore. "T.K., are you okay? Did you hurt your arm? Davis, you jerk!!!" He raised his arms in defense. "I didn't know he couldn't swim! Everyone else was swimming, and he was too busy yapping with you, so I gave him a shove." T.K. got up, holding his arm. "Shut up, I can swim just fine, I hurt my arm on the way down!" "Sure, T.K., we understand, hehe." Matt laughed, turning away. "Piss off, Matt!" he said, grabbing his towel. All the digidestined were gathered around, laughing. That is, all except Kari. "That's really not funny! It's not his fault he can't swim!" T.K. spun around. "Dammnit, Kari! I can swim! Don't you listen!?" Suddenly there was silence. "I...I'm sorry T.K... You don't have to yell..." She said, looking pretty hurt. T.K.'s anger left as suddenly as it had came, and now he just felt like a jerk. "...Sorry..." He said, walking towards the campsite. He was jolted back into reality when Kari grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, T.K., your going down that hill." Giggling, she pulled him up. "Uh, w...wait, wait! I've... got something in my shoe!" He said, bending down to untie his shoe. "Now, come on, T.K. Stop joking around! Come on, go down with me... I'll go slow." He glanced down the hill, uneasily. "Well... Okay, let's go then!" He tried to sound positive. She stood staring. "Well?" "Uh... Kay, let's go!" He said, launching himself down just a little bit too fast. "T.K., slow down! You're going to get hurt!" She said, going down after him. T.K. really did try to slow down, he just didn't know how. "Whoa, watch out!" Kari yelled. T.K. just barely dodged a quickly oncoming tree. As he swirved left, he lost control. He did a flip through the air, landing on his left leg. His leg twisted back, and there was a sickening crunch. T.K. didn't remember reaching the bottom of the hill. All he remembered was the horrible pain in his leg as it snapped and twisted, and the fading sound of his and Kari's shrill screams as he passed out.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
After hours and hours of doctors poking and prodding, he faintly remembered being carried out of the hospital and to the back of a cab. He was laid down in the back seat of the cab, with Kari riding in the front. She supported him as he hobbled back to the cabin with his crutches. He couldn't walk straight, because he was so drugged up. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the cabin with a medical gauz wrapped around his head, and a cast on his incredibly painful leg.   
He opened his eyes weakly. Kari's face was close to his. "You okay, T.K.?" She asked, sympathetically. He looked around. All the digidestined were there, looking of mixed feelings of sympathy and relief. "You took a pretty big spill, T.K. You okay?" Izzy sat on a kitchen chair, looking slightly thoughtful. "Oh.. jesus. How long have I been out for?" He said, shielding his eyes from the light. Mimi, staring at his cast, answered "Hours. It's 11:00." "Ya, after you fell, we watched you while Matt ran up to the payphone at the ski lodge. The cab came, and Kari went with you to the hospital, because there was only enough room for one person." Cody said. Yolie looked in more pain than T.K. "Oh wow... that looks painful..." T.K. groaned. "You have absolutely no idea. The drugs had worn off, and he was just now starting to feel the pain. "The doctor's drugged you up pretty good. I don't know on what, but you looked really out of it. You couldn't focus on anything when I walked you to the cab and to the cabin. You were stumbling all over." Kari sat on the bed beside him. It sank and moved T.K.'s leg. "OWWWWW!!!!!" "Sorry, sorry!" She said, jumping up. "Oh lord that kills..." He said, cringing. "Oh boy... Who's gonna phone T.K.'s mom and tell her?" Matt said. "You're gonna phone and tell her, moron! You're her son!!!" Sora yelled, smacking him in the head. "But she's gonna freak! Last time something like this happened, she called me irresponsible, and wouldn't talk to me for a week!" Matt raised his hands. "Well you are irresponsible if you won't phone and tell her!" Joe yelled. "Okay, fine, I'll phone." T.K. looked up at them. "No, I'll be okay... I don't want to leave... I'm going to stay." "Um... ya. You have a broken leg. What are you going to do up here now?" Davis said. "Well you can't do anything about it anyways. If I go home, mom will just pamper me until I get better. I want to stay here with my friends." "Well... I guess he has a point..." Tai said. "Then... I guess I'll watch you for the rest of the time we're here." Kari said. "Oh, Kari. Don't bother wasting your vacation on me. You don't have to look after me, I'll be okay." "Well, I don't want to sit and watch you in pain for the rest of MY vacation. That would ruin it." She smiled. "Please, Kari! Enjoy yourself! Your not here to baby sit, your here to have fun!" She laughed. "The way I see it, you can't move to stop me!" Everybody laughed. "Well, whatever... I have to sleep, I still have a bad headache." "Okay, then we'll leave you to rest... 'night." Tai walked out, with everyone else except Kari. "If you need anything, just ask me. I don't mind getting it for you." She smiled her radiant smile. "Thanks, Kari. You have a very good heart. I appreciate it." "Okay, have a good sleep." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. She walked out. T.K., blushing madly, smiled and turned off the light. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all..."  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, that's it for another chapter. Keep the reviews coming! Criticism welcome (but don't diss my mother, or I'll kick your ass, hehe.) 


	6. Emotion

Ah, the chapters are just flowing nicely, now. I'm getting a lot of my creativity back.  
I've just had a lot of mind racking things going on lately, so I really haven't been able to  
wrap my head around things all that well. But, I feel like my "artistic" side is returning to me  
lately, so I'm going to capitolize on it, and do a lot of writing (or typing or whatever). So, here's   
the newest chapter in the story. Enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kari had not went to bed until late that night. Actually, she hadn't fallen asleep at all.  
She layed awake in her bed, illuminated by the light of the lamp on the nighttable. She  
couldn't sleep all night. She rolled over, glancing at the clock. 1:00 am. 'If I ever do get to  
sleep, I'll never wake up in the morning.' She tried rolling onto her side. She looked at poor  
T.K., laying asleep, looking rather uncomfortable with his broken leg propped up. She hadn't  
stopped thinking about him since she'd layed down. 'I feel pretty bad for T.K. I wonder if he  
broke his leg because I was bugging him to go down? I can tell he likes me... Oh, this vacation  
is all messed up. Not to mention how close we've been getting since we got here. This is really  
bugging me... I have to tell him how I feel... It's driving me crazy.' She rolled onto her back.  
'Uh, these beds are uncomfortable... I wonder if T.K.'s comfortable laying like that... UH! I'm  
thinking about him again! Okay, don't think about T.K... think about... about... hiking! I love   
to explore... maybe I'll do that tomorrow...' Her mind wandered to the scenery around the cabin.  
'It's so beautiful around here. If it wasn't so cold, I could handle living here all year around.'  
Finally, after about another ten minutes, she drifted off. Twenty minutes later, T.K. woke up.   
He had been waking up all night, too. He tilted his head to look at Kari, sleeping soundly,  
looking beautiful as ever. 'Oh, Kari. You're driving me crazy, you know that? Look at you...  
I can't stop thinking about you... I think... I think maybe I'm in love with you, Kari...' He  
smiled. 'Then this is love... I have to tell her how I feel soon, if I don't... I'll go insane  
or something.' She shifted and let out a sigh. He smiled again. 'Maybe I'll tell her tomorrow...  
maybe she even feels the same way about me. Oh god... I hope she feels the same way...' He rolled  
facing the other direction. 'Okay, T.K., stop thinking about her and try and get some sleep...  
Okay think about... think about... Damn! It really doesn't help that she's sleeping less than ten  
feet away from me... It's gonna be a long, long night...'  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun shone brightly into T.K.'s eyes. "Ah!!!" he slipped under the covers. 'I'm not  
waking up... I'm not waking up... No way...' Kari's voice called from the kitchen "T.K., I made  
some breakfast! You want some?" 'I'm up'. He hobbled out into the kitchen on his crutches,  
sitting down at the table. "Oh, thanks a lot, Kari!" He said, looking at the plate of eggs in  
front of him. "Yep! I was making some anyways, so I threw a few on for you." T.K. started eating.  
"Um... where did everyone go?" "Oh, they all went hiking, but I didn't want to go just yet. I  
like to go at night, when it's calm and quiet out." She sat down beside him. "Is your leg feeling  
any better at all?" He cringed. "It hurts like you wouldn't believe... Oh well, I can take it."   
He said, trying to sound tough. Kari looked down a bit. "You don't know how to ski do you?" He  
stopped eating. "Um... why do you ask that?" He said, nervously. "You looked pretty nervous about  
going down that hill. And I don't remember you ever mentioning that you could ski before we decided  
to go on this trip... I just thought maybe you went down because..." She tried to say "Because  
you were trying to impress me" but she suddenly felt really stupid saying that. "Um... just  
because I was bugging you, you know?" T.K. raised his eyebrow quizzically. "Oh... no... I just  
wasn't feeling that good... that's all..." He started to eat again. "Oh.. oh, okay. I guess you  
wouldn't come unless you wanted to ski then, right? I guess that was kind of a weird question,  
then, haha." She forced a laugh. T.K. smiled briefly, then returned to his eggs. 'I only came to   
this trip so I could be with my friends for a week. Especially you...' "No, I can ski, I just  
wasn't able to concentrate well enough, I guess." She watched him eat, hardly touching hers. 'Oh,  
I didn't expect it to be this hard to try and tell T.K. my feelings for him. I feel really awkward  
all of a sudden.' T.K. finished his eggs up, and put his plate by the sink. "Thanks a lot, Kari!  
Those eggs were good." He said, sitting back down beside her. He sat quietly watching her,  
smiling. 'Hmmm... this is harder than I thought... I want to tell her, but it's so difficult...  
what of she laughed at me? Oh god, I couldn't bare that... But I have to, before this trip is over.  
I may not get a chance for a long time after this...' T.K. got up and headed out of the kitchen.  
"I'm going to lay down on the couch, so I can rest my leg. It's pretty sore." "Oh, okay T.K."  
T.K. layed down and propped his leg up on a pillow. "Oh boy, this is going to be a long day...."  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
...Yeah, maybe that chapter was lacking a little action, but I felt that I needed to  
address T.K. and Kari's thoughts and feelings towards each other before I could progress the  
story any more. Next chapter there will be a lot of action and humor, though, I promise! Until   
next chapter! 


End file.
